


Making up Time

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Doctor Who, Angst with a Happy Ending, Contest Entry, Doctor Who References, F/M, Gen, Kyo as the 12th Doctor is awesome, Light Angst, Outer Space, Winner of Furubamonthlybang June 2019, furubamonthlybang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: In one of his travels to another planet, Kyo (The Doctor) grow introspective if he should open up to his plucky companion Tohru. However, Yuki has his thoughts on it.A work for furubamonthlybang with the theme of AU





	Making up Time

Somehow that TARDIS seems to skirt back and forth through the milky skies, and Tohru could not help but be in awe of the sky and make up stories of what happened to these lives. Yuki on the other hand, despite his reluctance, as he took recent interests in the botany of the Alpha-Centauri 649, despite escaping death from horrid monsters.

Kyo seems to grip at the wheels of the TARDIS, glancing at the planets becoming dots forming an endless puzzle which is difficult for Kyo to solve. Even with the many millennia of experiences, lives he changed, for the better or maybe the worse. That, he cannot predict, and maybe that is why he could savour that moment of human fragility. Fragility that is spun like glass from Bieter, a planet known for its craftsmanship of glass work.

She shimmered with all facades of life, that object which he wanted to hold to his heart and yet reluctant to let go. Eventually, someone must let go, that is what the Doctor knows. He saw that in many companions come and go, sometimes in tragedy, sometimes in their own initiative.

_And yet he is willing to defy all laws of time and space, in order to be with her._

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Yuki noticed the silliness of the doctor as he frowned at the blinking navigation lights. He seems to be more sullen than before.

“As usual, philosophying yourself on things Doctor, things that you cannot control…” Kyo raised an eyebrow. Sometimes he hated the fact that he could be read that easily.

“I am not…I am never still… I am always going with the present…”

His denial seems half-hearted at most. He holds everything in his heart, he held many roles in his life, but he wished that no one will find that. “Do not deny that Doctor, I know what are you hiding. You are worried about Miss Honda.” Kyo bit his lip slightly, as he tried to distract himself with the crevices of the universe “You think that she is too naive, too fearless…”

“Shut up.”

Yuki heaved his breath slightly “I do not know what is on your mind…but you seem to hold onto something.” How would Yuki know? The Doctor thought quietly. He has never fought a bloody war or plays the devil’s advocate to lives that threatened those he loved. After all, humans have notoriously short lives to hold, so the gravity of choice never weighted on his heart.

“That….it is hard to say….but….“

What Kyo wanted to focus now, is that present moment, that present moment to be with everyone. And that matters to him. Tohru ran over to him, and give him a squeeze which he raised his hands in protest. “Look! Look! Look what I have found…” Somehow Kyo’s narrowed expression softened slightly, and before long he found himself chuckling to himself. Tohru clutched something precious, the particles from a certain galaxy, yet unexplored.

* * *

 

 

Amidst the hum of the TARDIS lights, Kyo quietly reflected a different persona, a young man who once dreamed of impossible dreams only leaving him broken and lost. A man or perhaps a woman that he wished never to repeat his or her mistakes again.

That spurred something in him, that beneath that cold shell, Tohru managed to break through his miasma. He tried his best to be indifferent, but he knew that eventually that humans can show something that the Doctor could not put his finger on. The hum of the TARDIS followed them to the next journey. To a journey which he or even their companions would ever discover.

No matter what happened, he knew that there will be people that keep him going.

* * *

 

_**A/N: All I said that thank you who have commented or kudos to my previous #furubamonthlybang contest for my Victorian AU, I really appreciate the thoughts of it and I would like to share that I will be working on the Victorian AU O How Soft and Tender the heart is with someone, which I am excited <3** _

_**So I decided to change up my AU idea, by doing a Doctor Who AU for the Fruits Basket main trio which is really fun which I took an idea from one of the persons to do Kyo as the 12th Doctor (who happens to be my favourite Doctor and I met the actor-Peter Capaldi few years back), so I wanted to focus on the Doctor's soft heart which is interesting why he liked humans a lot which is pretty cool. It is not like super lore-heavy as I want something for everyone to enjoy.** _

_**By the way, I made a quick Doctor Who AUplaylist on spotify if you wanted to listen!** _

_**As usual feedback and comments are always appreciated.** _

 


End file.
